1. Technical Field
The embodiments of the present disclosure relate to image capturing technology, and particularly to a computing device and method for controlling an unmanned aerial vehicle to capture images of a target.
2. Description of Related Art
An unmanned aerial vehicle (UAV), also known as an unmanned aircraft system (UAS) or a remotely piloted aircraft (RPA), are controlled remotely. UAVs are often preferred for missions that are too dull or dangerous for manned aircraft. For example, a UAV is equipped with a camera and is remotely piloted to a dangerous region to capture images of that region. While piloting the UAV, the navigator or pilot may be unable to adjust an orientation of the camera of the UAV, so that the camera cannot capture images of a target. Therefore, there is a need for improvement in the art.